


To the One You Admire

by BitterRenegade



Series: Jumping through the Timelines [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: “Hey, Teach!” You called out to the older man with a smug expression when he spun around to glare at you; his most promising, yet least respectful student. “I think Cloak likes me more than you."It's not a lie.





	To the One You Admire

**Author's Note:**

> I have been running into so many flipping fandoms since exams ended. I am so sorry Mass Effect, I am sorry Detroit Become Human, and I am sorry My Hero Academia.
> 
> Forgive me.
> 
> I am also uncertain if I properly made this gender neutral? So uh, let me know if I need to change some things.

“Hey, Teach!” You called out to the older man with a smug expression when he spun around to glare at you; his most promising, yet least respectful student. “I think Cloak likes me more than you,” you teased, the Cloak of Levitation holding your curled up form and floating you around the Sanctum. Then you grinned, pressing a hand against the magical material fondly. “Don’t worry Cloak, I myself like you more than I like the Sorcerer Supreme.”

 

Cloak, somehow more expressive than most humans you’d known over the years, seemed to hold you a bit more snugly at your words as if to say ‘I like you most too’ before safely bringing you back to solid ground to stand in front of Stephen and reluctantly returning to your teacher’s shoulders. Glancing up at the Doctor’s face, however, you tried and failed to hide your amusement at his clear irritation. “It’s _Doctor_.”

 

“So, what’s the lesson plan for today?” You inquired, completely ignoring his tone. “Send me off to read books by my lonesome? Bring me along for some supernatural adventure? Oh! Or maybe to help save the world?!” Eyes sparkling, you ignored his unimpressed eyeroll and followed him around the Sanctum, Cloak occasionally turning(?) to look in your direction as you made dramatic poses to act out your feelings of being ignored. “ _Doctor_ ….!” You elongated the o’s in the word, lips twitching upwards when the use of his ‘proper’ title caused the infuriating man to look at you, his infuriating student. “I’ve been working hard on my spells. Could you maybe… I don’t know…” _spare more than just a glance and a nod my way?_

 

“Let’s see what you can do, then,” Stephen conceded, stepping towards you with a serious expression and pushing you backwards through a portal. You let out a laugh, quickly grabbing his wrists and noting his shaking hands as he walked you backwards into the training area. While a part of you felt very uncomfortable about walking backwards, unable to see where you were going, you trusted your mentor. “Aren’t you going to start? Normally you try to get the jump on me.”

 

“I could,” you shrug your shoulders and smile at the older man. “I’m just enjoying the attention.” The Sorcerer Supreme rolled his eyes at your teasing, stopping in his tracks and giving you a look to which you released his wrists. “So, Teach…”

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” he reminded, a warning in his tone that you loved to ignore.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” you snickered, clapping your hands together and feeling the rush of magic in your fingertips. Stomping your feet against the ground, you muttered an incantation under your breath and felt the magic take hold, disguising your appearance into one you had imagined. Walking carefully, you hummed to yourself and eyed your instructor as he watched you, bored. Lately you’d been looking into some low-level DnD spells that you were hoping would translate well enough into magic that you could actually cast. “Level 2…” stopping in your movements, you pointed a finger gun in Stephen’s direction. Time to see if it’d work… hold person. Stephen’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise, and you darted forward, dropping your disguise and placing a hand on cloak. “Cloak, run away with me!” You put on your most hopeful expression, letting out a gleeful laugh when Cloak practically barrelled into you and lifted you off your feet. Nuzzling into the soft material, you smiled, pleased for the attention. Lately, Doctor Strange had been giving you more of a cold shoulder than usual, so you’d been feeling a bit… neglected. But Cloak stayed it’s wonderful, playful self with you.

 

Hold Person stopped holding, and Stephen let out an exasperated sigh. “ _Cloak_ …” he spoke warningly. Next thing you knew, Cloak had placed you in your mentor’s arms and had returned to said mentor’s shoulders. “Very funny, ________.”

 

“I know,” you grinned up at him, using the closer distance to use another spell. “But might I offer a _suggestion_?” Strange opened his mouth, then closed it. “I think that you should…” you looked up thoughtfully, rolling out of Strange’s hold and kneeling on the ground in front of him. “Take a seat, and talk to me for a bit. I’m… curious,” you admitted. The blue-robed man sat in front of you, and your smile brightened considerably.

 

“Curious about what?” he asked you, confusion evident in his expression.

 

“You,” letting out an awkward laugh, you facepalmed and used your hand to hide your expression. You knew that Suggestion wouldn’t work, Strange was more than powerful enough to shake off your low level magic. “Why you bothered to take me on as a student. If there was really a point to it since most of the time I’m just left alone, and you don’t seem to particularly like me.”

 

He didn’t agree or disagree. “You’re talented,” Strange finally offered.

 

You hummed, remembering the event that led to your offer of apprenticeship. “That is true.”

 

Strange let out a chuckle, it sounded nice. “Are you self-conscious? I never would have expected this when you act so cocky.”

 

“That’s funny coming from you,” You leaned a hand against your cheek, meeting the man’s blue eyes with a neutral expression. “I think that a lot of us get self-conscious around people we admire.” At that you stood up, throwing your hands into the air. “Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, handsome ex-surgeon turned wizard that wastes his time training with me so, yeah. I’m self-conscious.”

 

The minor stroke to his ego was of course what he responded to, thankfully not mentioning your quickly reddening cheeks. “You think I’m handsome?”

 

“Oh, shove off,” you laughed, crossing your arms and glaring down at him. “Look, I already _know_ that my spell had no effect on you, so you can quit playing around. I’m sure there are billions of more important things that you need to do.”

 

“That is true,” Strange nodded, standing up himself and opening a portal. For a moment he seemed like he wanted to say something else, an actual answer; but instead he offers you his arm and looks at you with a surprisingly nervous expression. “You wanted to come along on a supernatural adventure, correct?”


End file.
